Naruto Poetry 3
by SharinganWarriorTribute
Summary: The third installment in my Naruto poetry series. The first two chapters are about sasuke. 3'rd chapter is about Obito. Next is about Gaara or Naruto. more to come. Please R and R.
1. Blood

Blood.

That was all He could see.

It was as if he was reliving that night.

So many years ago

With so much

Blood.

With so much

Hate.

A tear stained his cheek.

"Naruto"

He whispered into the lone, cold night.

Why?

He thought.

Why was everyone close to him…

Dying?

The cold wind whipped his raven hair,

Sending it spiraling across his face.

His fist touched the cold rock,

The barren rock,

The rock on which his closest friend lay dead.

"Why?"

His voice pierced the night.

"Why?"

What had he done?

He pictured his brother lying there, cold.

An image of his family flashed before his eyes.

Why?


	2. Against Time

Consumed with grief and sorrow,

I fight for control over my emotions.

Screaming,

Racing,

Against time and Myself,

Chirping Birds,

Crimson Blood,

Death,

And You.

-Sasuke


	3. Obito

Why you?

Why not me?

His friend's eyes closed for the last time.

You were always there for me,

Picking me up when I was down.

His blood-stained hands clenched into fists at his sides.

I will avenge you.

You will not have died in vain.

I will heed your words,

Obito.


	4. Still Alone

Why did they always shun him?

Push him away?

What had he done wrong?

Was it so wrong that he lived, breathed?

His tears still fell to the earth below.

He always felt so alone.

He had no one to comfort him.

It was just him, all alone.

They didn't know how their words hurt him,

How his tears were like the blood of any wound.

They never realized that he had feeling too.

He had them; they just lie deeper in him than most others' emotions.

His tears were like the blood of wounds,

Not physical wounds,

But emotional.

He wiped his eyes and looked around him.

Still alone.

Would he always keep telling himself this?

That he was

Still alone?

A/N: I was thinking of Gaara and Naruto when I wrote this. I hope you like it! Please review!


	5. As his mask crumbles

As his mask crumbles,

As the crystal shatters,

As pure snow falls,

As blood stains the earth,

As tears are shed,

As memories are remembered,

As battles are fought,

As lives changed,

As lives forever troubled end,

As lives forever remembering begin,

As blood is shed,

For friends and dear ones,

As light shines one two shinobi's lives,

As they slip away,

One protecting the other,

The other enacting revenge fueled by the passing of the other.

Pure snow falls on the bridge where two brave Shinobi lie, dead,

Their souls freed from their troubles by the pure snow falling from the heavens.

A/N: if you didn't figure it out already, it's about Zabuza and Haku. They were awesome Shinobi. May their souls rest in peace.


	6. Demon

He snarls,

Blood dripping from his muzzle.

He roars,

And Shinobi cringe, but don't stand down.

The demon's eyes penetrate the darkness,

Burning holes into the hearts of all who watch in horror.

One stands before the beast,

Cloak blowing around him as he faces the Demon.

A light fills the night sky,

And it is over.

The demon is sealed away.

The damage is done,

The wound inflicted.

But the Scars shall remain for years unseen, burdening the hearts of all affected.


	7. Purple or Red?

The kunai falls, breaking the still water,

Breaking bonds of friends alike.

Red eyes and Red chakra,

Demons and demonic,

Mingling in a clash to challenge the heavens.

One has red eyes,

The other red chakra.

One has demonic power,

The other is a demon.

Bonds are breaking,

Slipping out of reach.

Will they ever be found and reformed?

They both have dreams they are fighting for.

Blood stained water,

Black marks and black eyes.

Fox and Raven,

Demon and Demonic.

Red and Blue clash,

Purple or Red?

A/N: I am watching an AMV and it shows the episode where Sasuke and Naruto are fighting in the Valley of the end. So that's what this is based on. And the purple and red bit is the purple chakra or just blood. Hope you liked it1 Please review!


	8. The Nin

The Nin examined the ground at his feet.

The deed was finally done.

_10 years._ He thought.

_10 years I've waited for this moment._

He kneels, picking up the crimson stained headband.

He looks once more at the body before him.

_I've become so much more like him…_

He thought.

He looked back at the stained and scarred headband in his hand.

_All those years of training and fighting have finally paid off._

_I've finally gotten my revenge._

_It feels…Different than I thought it would feel…_

The Nin ties the headband to his right arm, metal plate glinting in the moonlight filtering in through the cracks in the roof above him.

He blinks, the light temporarily blinding him.

Then the light slowly fades and he is left in darkness.

The Nin sighs, slipping to the floor. There he lies, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

_Now what?_

He asks himself.

_I killed him. I have no purpose now._

He stumbles to his feet.

He takes a last look at the body behind him.

He turns, and leans down.

He whispers in the fallen's ear.

"You said I would never kill you." He breathed.

He reaches into the fallen's weapon pouch and pulls out a single kunai knife.

He slips a cord out of his pocket, looping it through the loop at the end of the kunai.

This he ties 'bout his neck.

He opens the weapon pouch to reveal a small piece of paper.

He opens it, slightly confused.

His raven eyes scan the sheet in his hand.

_Brother. If you are reading this, I'm probably motionless. I never thought you could kill me, until now._

The fallen's name was the last thing written.

The Nin sighs again, slipping the paper into his own weapon pouch.

He gazes 'round,

Finally sighting the door. He stumbles to it, throwing it open.

The faces of his friends greet him.

"Naruto? Sakura? Kakashi?" He chokes out, his voice hoarse.

The Nin falls forward, in a sort of faint.

The blonde Nin steps forwards, catching the raven.

"What is my purpose?" The Nin breathes, fading into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

A/N: Wow. I thought I did rather well with that. It took me long enough…Ahem. Anyways, can you guess who this one's about? This is set when everyone is Shippuuden age. Which is 2 years older than in the regular Naruto. Do you guys think I should write a 'sequel' chapter? Anywho, Please Review!


End file.
